No importa mi nombre
by newfictioner
Summary: Al intentar sonsacar a su prometido la identidad de la persona con la que tuvo una relación secreta en Hogwarts, Hermione descubre que es lo que siempre ha buscado Ron. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, lo demás corre por mi cuenta.**

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Mi color es el **Azul**: estabilidad, profundidad, lealtad, confianza, sabiduría, inteligencia, fe, verdad y el cielo eterno.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿De verdad? – Hermione no podía estar más sorprendida. Estaban tumbados boca arriba mirando el cielo abierto, en el jardín de lo que pronto sería la casa de ambos.

- Sí, de verdad de la buena.

- Pero… ¿Estás seguro? – Cuando Hermione se empeñó en sonsacar a su prometido quien era la persona con la que había mantenido una relación en Hogwarts no esperaba ni remotamente esa respuesta.

Tanto ella como Harry habían sabido que de su relación con un chico durante buena parte de sexto año pero siempre les había ocultado su nombre. Supuestamente, el motivo de mantenerlo oculto era por los prejuicios de la familia del otro chico.

Harry y Hermione también habían conocido desde sexto la condición sexual de Ron. Él se llamaba bisexual, Hermione le llamaba pansexual. Tampoco es que importase mucho el nombre, Ron era Ron. Y amaba de la misma manera que hacía todo lo demás. Con total profundidad, entregando su lealtad hasta las últimas consecuencias, convirtiendo a su amada/o en un asunto casi de adoración. Ron amaba con rotundidad, se entregaba totalmente. Y ella lo sabía muy bien. Había estado enamorada de él desde quinto, pero entonces Ron estaba más pendiente de sus peleas con Harry y de Viktor Krum que de cualquier otra cosa que hubiese alrededor. Ahí debería haber empezado a sospechar algo. Luego, a principios de sexto llegó el huracán Lavander. En principio Ron parecía feliz con ella, pero en seguida se vio que la rubia no era para él. Ron siempre habló bien de ella, decía que era leal y cariñosa. _Demasiado cariñosa_ habría dicho por aquel entonces Hermione. Y luego llegó "él".

Fue un año difícil para Ron, desde luego. Había días en que podías ver a Ron feliz y otros en los que se sentía miserable. Fue entonces cuando les confesó que tenía una relación con un chico. Ella creyó haber perdido la esperanza con él para siempre. Pero Hermione era una mujer inteligente, siempre lo había sido y empezó a observarle y pudo ver ciertos signos. Mientras los demás señalaban el físico por encima de todo en aquellos que les atraían, él hablaba de personalidades. La inteligencia de uno, la lealtad de la otra, la serenidad de aquel o la simpatía de aquella. Siempre hablaba tanto de chicos como de chicas, por eso al principio ella también creyó que era bisexual. Pero curiosa como era, quiso saber más sobre lo que sentía Ron y acabó en la biblioteca; allí descubrió el termino pansexualidad y descubrió que era el que más encajaba en Ron.

Despreocupado como es el pelirrojo, jamás quiso darle importancia a los nombres y menos aún al intento de clasificar sus sentimientos. Él decía que lo importante no eran los nombres, lo único que lo era, eran los sentimientos. Aún hoy a dos días de su boda, suele decirle que podrías llamarle Ronald o Billius, que él seguiría siendo el mismo. No importa su nombre, lo único que importa de él es que la ama, que sabe que no encontrará a una persona que le haga tan feliz como ella y que no dejará de amarla jamás.

Ella era inteligente, pero a veces pensaba que Ron era sabio.

Salió de su ensoñación justo a tiempo para escuchar la contestación de Ron.

- ¿Seguro de si era el hurón? ¿O seguro de si tuve una relación?

- Es difícil de imaginaros juntos. Cariño ¿Me lo contarías?

Ron sonrió con ternura antes de darle un suave beso en la sien.

- Fueron días duros, Herms. Me sentía muy solo y un día me topé con él y no sé muy bien como terminamos enredados. Ese día fue el primero de muchos otros. Con él tuve la sensación que lo único que nos unía era el buen sexo. Me gustaba su seguridad, su fortaleza, sentía que el poseía lo que yo deseaba para mí. Pero nunca conseguí lo que realmente quise. Eso lo entendí mucho después. Teníamos una relación extraña, solíamos tener un gran sexo primero y mentiras y desprecios después, pero también había muy buenos momentos. Quise dejarle infinidad de veces, pero siempre acababa volviendo a él. Era algo similar al magnetismo. Había veces que le veía salir huyendo con una mueca de desprecio a sí mismo nada más terminar y otras me trataba como si yo fuese el centro de todo su mundo. Al final comprendí que la angustia que sentía no era por cómo me trababa en ocasiones. Era porque no sabía cómo me iba a tratar. Era una persona inestable y definitivamente era una relación inestable. Fue entonces cuando entendí que era lo que yo realmente necesitaba, lo que buscaba en otra persona. Buscaba alguien que me diese estabilidad, en quien pudiera confiar, que fuese leal. – al llegar a este punto rodó hasta quedar de lado de cara a ella, le pasó el brazo por la cintura para atraerla hacía él y susurrarle – Que fuese preciosa, la más inteligente de las brujas y con una melena tan indomable como ella misma.- Y añadió antes de besarle – Y eso solo me lo das tú, Hermione Granger.

Definitivamente, ella podía ser inteligente, pero Ron era sabio.


End file.
